


The Sandwich Maker

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Mall AU, No Spoilers, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, exarch/wol, gender neutral WoL, shadowbringers, spoiler free shb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A joke AU where the FFXIV characters go to a mall and there is a Subway. Just a oneshot for fun about Exarch and making sandwiches.Light has had their eye on a new cute hooded guy that works at the Subway and finally got the guts to go talk to him. Nerves, however, tend to make any planned operation go a bit bumpier than expected.





	The Sandwich Maker

The mall began to fill up as lunchtime approached and you had already assumed you position in front of Subway. You and your friends Urianger the theater student, Ardbert your best friend, the twins Alphinaud and Alisaie, and Y’shtola the local goth sipped on drinks you had gotten earlier, waiting for your target to appear. 

“You could simply see him after his shift, you know.” Y’shtola spoke, leaning against a potted plant, stirring her iced tea with her straw. “If what you told us is true, I doubt he’d mind.”  
  
“Let Light do this as they want.” Ardbert started before you could get a word in. “Plus, who doesn’t enjoy a meal from someone they like?”   
  
You smiled at your long time friend and anxiously sipped on your soda. It had been a month since the attractive hooded stranger began working at this Subway. Only Urianger knew of him from a class at college and he knew very little.

_“He satteth in the corner and silently tooketh notes the entire time. He hadst valorous grades and I hoped mayhap to beest a cousin with him, but he liked to keepeth to himself.”_

It took you a few minutes to figure out what "beest a cousin" meant, but overall his insight proved to aid little in your endeavors. Ardbert and Alisaie had been adamant you stop ogling him from a distance and for once talk to him. Alphinaud was the one who came up with the idea of introducing yourself as a customer and potentially befriending him by becoming a kind regular. He had even taken the time to retrieve his work schedule from an ex-coworker who also worked there. You'd have to repay him for that bit of lovely information.

“Light, you ready? It’s almost 11:30.” Alisaie warned as she hopped up from her seat, tugging her brother up with her. You felt your heart jump into your throat. Were you ready? What were you going to say? What did you want to eat? You hand clenched onto your cup as your mind raced.

“We art with thee,” Urianger spoke as he patted your shoulder. You wondered how Y’shtola tolerated hearing him speak like that all the time, but there was an entertaining quality about it. You turned your gaze to Ardbert who nodded and gave you a reassuring smile. Gathering your nerve, you stood up off the bench and made your way into the Subway.

There was already one person in line being aided by a viera with the name Lyna on her shirt. She seemed agitated as she spotted the lot of you walk in and glanced up at the clock.

“Someone will be with you in a moment.” she said tiredly and you nodded before skimming over the menu overhead. After several moments, a man who recognized as Thancred came out. You inwardly cursed and looked at your friends for help.

“Thancred!” Alphinaud immediately stepped in. This was the ex-coworker that he had known his last summer job. You felt a pat on your hand as the young twin took your place in line, leaving you next for assistance. Lyna sighed loudly as her customer left and she began untying her apron. 

“Exarch! Get out here I’m leaving and we have a line!” she yelled as she slipped into the back. Your eyes widened at the name and looked at Urianger for confirmation that your goal was inbound. A quiet nod sent your heart racing as you stirred in your place in line, anxiously waiting to see him.

“Do you know what you want?” Thancred directed at you as he placed Alphinaud’s order in the oven. 

“Still thinking, right? I know what I want though!” Alisaie sprung in front of you and smiled at you before ordering a massive sub, hoping it would keep Thancred busy and away from you. You’d have to thank all your friends for their support and cooperation later once this mission was a success.

Finally, from the back, came out the man, still wearing his hoodie you had always seen him in, hood up, and all smiles. Your eyes went wide as you took him in, this being the first time you had ever seen him this close. His nametag clearly having Exarch written on it made you wonder who named their child that, but it was surely a name you wouldn’t forget.

“I’m terribly sorry about the delay.” his smooth voice hit you like a truck, “Who is ready for their order?”  
  
You felt Ardbert bump you and you coughed on your drink, raising your hand like a scared school child. You felt his gaze on you and heat prickled at the back of your neck. You gathered your thoughts and made your request, cursing the nervous crack in your voice.

“Ah, yes that’s a favorite of mine. I tend to make it with extra meat if that is alright? And a footlong is it?”  
  
You nodded to both questions and sipped on your drink as you watched him work, his hands smoothly layering each piece of meat like he had done it a million times before. You wondered what else his hands could do as gracefully.

“Toasted?” He interrupted your thoughts and you shook your head leaving him smiling, “I prefer my sandwiches cold as well. More refreshing that way, yes?”

You felt yourself begin to bubble over at the small talk as Exarch turned his gaze to your companions, still waiting.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Ardbert replied.

Y’shtola sighed as she shook her now empty cup. “I’m just here for a drink so I’ll just jump ahead.” 

You realized one of you was missing and looked around for a moment. Urianger had walked off and was busy shifting through the variety of chips, seemingly taking all the time in the world contemplating the ingredients on the back of each with a stirn look. You knew it was all an act and appreciated it, even if it was overdone.

Exarch gave a half smile as he turned back you and said, “Well then, let’s us continue, yes?” 

You slid down the counter with him, moving to the extras an add-ons as Thancred rung up the twins. You pointed out a few things, like pickles and spinach, and to finish off you requested a lot of mayo. You wondered if maybe he’d find it gross that you wanted more than the normal two drizzle most employees did, but all he did was smile and squirt a variety of zig-zag patterns all over it.

“Enough? Or do you desire more?”

  
  
You bit your lip at the wording and shook your head that it was enough, moving your lips back to your straw and slurping aimlessly at an empty cup. 

“You seem very thirsty.” He remarked innocently which brought a hint of rose to your cheeks. 

“You’d be surprised.” Y’shtola retorted, walking past you with a new cup of iced tea. You turned and gave her a dirty look and moved your cup away from you, trying to keep your composure. 

With a satisfied grin, Exarch gently folded the sandwich and reached for a knife under the counter.

“Do you prefer uncut or cut?” 

It was an expected and innocent question, but your mind wandered to more controversial things and the heat on your cheeks intensified. 

“Um,” you stumbled on your words, “I like both. Do whatever you like.” 

You internally screamed at the awkward delivery and looked at Exarch who had a curious grin on his face. From your peripheral vision, you could see Ardbert pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stifle a laugh while Alphinaud was burying his face in his hand. 

There was a hint of amusement in his tone as he replied, “Can’t say I have a preference. Let’s say cut so it is easier to eat, yes?” 

You nod sporadically and turn your face away in embarrassment, squeezing the cup in your hand to the point it starts to give. You sure were leaving a grand impression. You could only hope he took it all in jest and didn’t take any offense to your slip-ups as he cut and wrapped your sub with care. Moving to the register together, you fumbled for your wallet and looked back at Ardbert and Urianger who were finally getting their orders from Thancred, much to his annoyance. A larger group of people were walking into the store, signaling that their time was coming to a close.

“Another drink to quench that thirst of yours?” Exarch asked as he punched your order in. You gave up hiding the red in your face as you nodded and tossed your old drink into the nearby trash can.

“Got it covered, Light?” Ardbert asked as you dug for some dollars.

“Light...what an interesting name.” Exarch said as he retrieved a new cup.

“I could say the same about you.” you replied, looking again at his nametag. His smile widened and you wondered if his cheeks hurt from grinning so much.

“I could tell you about it next time perhaps when we aren’t so busy.”

_Next time._ That was a thought you liked to hear and you agreed as you handed over the money. For a brief second, your hands touched and a spark of anxiety and excitement raced through you. You observed Exarch averting his gaze and biting the inside of his cheek as he returned to the register. Did he do this with every customer, or did you have a reason to be hopeful?

A little too excitedly, you reached up and brushed hands again as you retrieved your change, causing the both of you to smile awkwardly.

“Exarch, wrap it up.” Thancred ordered and he sighed, looking at the line of people coming his way.

“I am still somewhat new to all this so next time you come in, I would enjoy hearing what you thought of my work. If that is alright?” He said in an endearing tone. 

“O-oh! Of course!” you reply with a flutter in your chest. Now it wouldn’t seem as odd stopping by regularly you supposed. 

As you turned and walked away, your foot got hung on a chair leg and you stumbled, thankfully keeping your food safe, but you let out an embarrassing yelp as you recovered. There was no holding back your friends' laughter this time at your fumble and even Exarch let out an addicting giggle after he watched to make sure you were okay. 

Thoroughly humiliated, you left to get your drink and regroup with everyone.

“Smooth as butter.” Y’shtola’s sarcasm broke your tension and you looked at her defeated.

“Oh come now, that wasn’t too bad at all!” Alisaie came to your defense, waving off the remark. 

Alphinaud nodded and continued, “And if I may add, it seems you left a positive impression. He is still sneaking glances at you.”

You fought the urge to look back, but lost as you took a quick peek over your shoulder, meeting gazes with the hooded man once more who was lifting a sub to place in the oven. His transition from casual customer service smile to friendly grin at the sight of you made your heart skip a beat. 

Ardbert and Urianger walked over with their orders in hand, Ardbert patting you on the back once he got close enough and saying, “See, not too bad.”

You gave him a more confident nod and took one last gaze at Exarch who was busy chopping up a salad now. You planned to get some more work so you could afford coming here more often as Exarch worked four days a week normally. It would be worth it to see that smile and have more chances to talk. Maybe more would come of it. 

“Alphi, do you think you can find out when his breaks are next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have to say a big thank you to my friend Nosword who doesn't play FFXIV and listened to me ramble about my love for the Exarch and came up with this silly idea. He is to thank for some of the Exarch's lines in this and I swear you'd think he plays the game regularly with how well he got the personality.
> 
> Y'shtola's "local goth" thing is just playing fun at her new outfit which my FC has been lovingly joking about. Urianger is self explanatory and honestly, it felt so off writing him without his old english, so bam, theater kid.
> 
> This is also a gift to my friends who have been thirsting just as much for the Exarch as I have been. You know who you are!
> 
> This was really fun to write and I do have more serious content planned for general Exarch works, but for now this bit of silly will have to do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
